


Like Marbles on Glass

by AceOfFates



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfFates/pseuds/AceOfFates
Summary: A collection of drabbles I've written on the soroku server





	1. Soroku Emotions Week: Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I can't believe the first fic (ish thing) I'm posting to this website is soroku. Really thought it would be drarry but soroku server is just so full of encouragement and love lmao so here's a bunch of stuff i've written in chat and... stuff. Don't think too hard about most of this they're just short little snippets haha.
> 
> First up soroku week emotions: Happy. No warnings, just fluff.

Moonlight spills through the window. Immaterial, falling like a shroud of white silk into Sora's skin. The summer night is quiet; the muffled calls of bugs and frogs providing a gentle symphony. The perfect accompaniment to Sora's heart beat.

Sora sleeps.

And Roxas watches.

It's his nightly routine to lay awake and keep an eye on Sora. Long passed are the nights where this was necessary. Where letting your guard down could mean certain doom but... Old habits die hard. Besides that, it's a comfort to see Sora sleep. After all the hard work he does, throwing himself at whatever needs doing with all the enthusiasm and vigor of a particularly food driven dog, Sora deserves the rest.

There's no danger here in their shared bedroom with their spacious bed and open window to let the night air in. It's easy to get lost in watching the starlight slowly move over Sora's features, to watch his chest rise and fall. To gently run his fingers through Sora's hair.

Sora sleeps, Roxas watches.

Every night is almost like the first time. Safe and secure in their own little world, Roxas feels his chest swell at the thought that he's allowed to have this. That they made it. Ever so slightly, Roxas tightens his grip; pulling Sora just a little closer to his chest. 

Sora stirs suddenly, shifting to turn over and face Roxas. "Babe, you're thinking too much again."

Roxas smiles, the slightest upturn of his lips and says, "go back to sleep."

There's a huff, the ghost of a laugh, "only if you do."

Roxas presses his lips against the back of Sora's neck and allows himself to close his eyes.

Sora sleeps and Roxas does too.


	2. Soroku Emotions Week: Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made for the second day of soroku emotions week.
> 
> Warnings: Implied character death  
> Almost entirely angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think too hard about this one cuz I know it's got plot holes lmao it was written pretty quickly.

The days are always the same. Roxas wakes up, brushes his teeth, showers and gets ready for school. The endless monotony in of itself is a comfort. Predictable. Safe. That was all Roxas asked for anymore.

Before he leaves the spacious apartment he checks his tablet, ensuring that the nights work has saved properly before he goes to meet Sora. Everything checks out. Predictable.

“Hey!”

Sora’s voice is like a light in the darkness and Roxas will gladly follow it anywhere. They bump shoulders, Sora talking about anything and everything as they walk together through the throngs of faceless people to school. Safe.

It’s all the same- it always is. Class, class, lunch, class, class, hang out with Sora, then go home and sleep. Roxas hardly pays attention to anything that isn’t Sora. The couple classes they share he spends staring at him and the ones he doesn’t well. Sometimes he just skips. It doesn’t matter anyway. The only thing that matters is Sora.

They’re sitting on the edge of the sea wall, popsicles in hand, watching the perpetual sunset when something shifts.

“Hey, do you remember someone named Riku?” Sora asks, eyes large and earnest and oh, so, so young.

Roxas allows himself a moment to panic- did he let something slip? Outwardly he shakes his head. “No, why?”

“Oh,” Sora says and turns his gaze to the sunset. “Must’ve heard it on t.v or something.”

“Or something,” Roxas agrees and also stares into the sunset. Roxas shifts over slightly and presses his shoulders into Sora’s. They watch the sunset for the next two hours.

-

Later, as Roxas pours over the data for the day- trying to find the leak. It happens, sometimes, but usually with some kind of prompting. It looks like today’s slip should be nothing more than an afterthought. A blip on the radar. Nothing to be worried about. As long as Roxas can just erase the right things it won’t matter tomorrow-

“Roxas.”

Roxas spins in his chair to see Naminé. Her long blonde hair is lightly curled as it rests over her right shoulder. She looks good. Elegant even. She never did like taking her younger self’s form when she visited. She crosses the room to rest a hand between Roxas’ shoulder blades.

“What brings you here,” Roxas says by way of greeting because Naminé never visits without a purpose.

“I came to ask you to come back with me,” she says while leaning in close to see Roxas’ computer screen. Roxas has a retort on his lips but she huffs out a laugh and continues, “I know you won’t.

“There’s nothing left for you here,” she continues.

Sora. Sora’s here. The little slip proves he’s still here. Roxas hasn’t just been talking to himself for the past 20 years. Sora’s here.

“But you’ll stay.”

Roxas stares straight ahead at the screen- paused on him and Sora watching the sunset. No. She’s wrong. They’re all wrong. As long as Sora’s here that’s all Roxas needs.

She sighs, walking back the way she came and says, “I won’t be coming back.”

Roxas says nothing.

“Goodbye, Roxas.”

-

Roxas and Sora sit on the seawall. Today’s snack is slices of watermelon. Roxas stares at Sora’s face, he’s talking about... Something. Finding a neighbour's cat? Roxas remembers that like it was a lifetime ago. It was. He also remembers things Sora will never. Remembers the way it felt looking at Sora’s practically lifeless body. Remembers vowing to do anything to get Sora back. He remembers fighting with the others over it. That it wasn’t worth it.

That he needed to let go.

“Roxas?! Are you okay?” Sora’s voice pierces through and Roxas realizes his vision has blurred. There’s the soft gentle touch of hands on his face, wiping away his tears he didn’t know had fallen.

He reaches out, pulling Sora into a hug and allows himself to break down. Sora gently rubs his back and whispers sweet nothings into Roxas’ ear. He could always count on Sora back then and now Roxas will be the one Sora relies on. No matter how long that means.

Roxas will keep Sora safe; no matter how selfish that may be.


	3. Absence of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Name inspired au
> 
> Warnings: angst. character dissociating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not do more of this one at some point we'LL SEE

When he sees it he feels sick. There's just no way. He'd talked to Sora a week ago- this wasn't possible.

He knew it like the back of his hand. Had seen it for months. The absence of the collection of islands that had once made up Destiny Islands was like the absence of his own heart.

Olette puts a hand on his shoulder and says she's sorry. But there's nothing for her to be sorry for. Because this can't be right.

Roxas says as much, fumbling for his phone in his pocket. He's got the notes! Timestamps! If he can just prove that this isn't - isn't -

His hands shake. That's why the words on the screen - just collections of random characters really - don't make any sense. Every couple seconds they change - letters disappearing slowly and steadily.

No. No no no. He can't be - he's not crazy it was real! He and - and -

And?

There's a rising pressure in his chest. There isn't enough air. There's noise - Hayner? But the gears in Roxas' brain keep trying to grind against each other, blocking out all other input.

_What was his **name**?_

Roxas stares at the ceiling. It's a very good ceiling, by all accounts. Dark brown wooden slats. Not polished but still clean. They remind him of -

Hayner, Pence and Olette are talking in another room. Just past a paper screen. Roxas doesn't really remember getting here. His memories feel like a fog - there's a shadowy shape that's gently removing his phone from his hands and two more help lead him down from the cliff they'd been standing on.

They're worried about him. He knows that and it's selfish to keep them here. Chasing a ghost that Roxas may have never even met.

No. **No**. He can't accept this is the end. This can't be the end. If he was going to the past there must have been a reason.

There's a way. Roxas just has to find it. And he can't do that lying here and staring at some random hotel while his friends discuss what they're going to do with him.

It's a snap decision but Roxas is going to make this right. No, he has to make this right. He'll apologize to themlater but there's a feeling that wells up in his chest that tells him of he didn't go now he'll never get another chance.

"I'm coming, Sora."

Roxas breaks into a run as he leaves the hotel lobby. He doesn't even realize what he just said.


	4. Universe Hopping: Bad End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha. haha. so we were talking about Roxas universe hopping trying to find Sora. so i did this. (there's a good ending coming too lmao but sad end first.)
> 
> Warnings: just. really fucking sad.

The dreams had started when he was fifteen- after he'd woken up crying, covered in sweat. His chest tight with an overwhelming feeling of  _ loss.  _ Of course, that didn't make sense, nothing was missing from his life. He had his mom, his friends- there was  _ nothing _ wrong.

 

So why did it feel like something was missing? Why did he turn around sometimes expecting to see someone there? Who were the people in his dreams that he'd never met but somehow knew so well?

 

Dreams that felt like half forgotten memories, scars he didn't remember getting.

 

His friends were worried about him. Of course they were, Sora reasons, he started acting crazy right out of the blue. He'd turned around and decked a classmate for startling him more than once in those first few months. He tried to talk about it but words died on his lips as fond exasperation turned to annoyance turned to, "maybe you should see a doctor."

 

Sora learned it wasn't worth the trouble. He ignored the dreams. Tramped down his reflexes. Stopped looking for someone else's reflection in store windows.

 

But even if you lie to everyone around you- you can never lie to your heart. 

 

He's walking to work when it happens. A  _ tug _ in his chest. A feeling so familiar- like- like  _ coming home _ . A part of him knows it's crazy. That he's falling right back into those habits that he'd tried  _ so hard _ to get rid of but he follows the feeling. He has to. 

 

"Roxas!"

 

The name tumbles out of his lips unbidden when he sees the familiar but not man standing on the edge of the boardwalk. He looks just as frantic as Sora feels and he doesn't hesitate to run up to Sora and engulf him in a nearly bone crushing hug. 

 

And Sora remembers. For the first time in years, he remembers what was missing. He remembers fighting - he remembers sacrificing himself so that everyone else could live. His heart splintering like it was made of glass. Some of the pieces taking refuge elsewhere. 

 

"I found you," Roxas says and it sounds a little like he's crying. Sora thinks he might be crying too.

 

Roxas pulls back to finally look at Sora in the face and for a brief moment Sora's surprised that Roxas is older. Sora says so. 

 

Roxas laughs, the sound reverberating in Sora's heart and wow. It feels really good to feel whole again. Until Roxas shifts, moving his right arm back slightly and out of view. He's trying to be casual about it but Sora catches the slight flinch in his face even as he's still smiling at Sora like he's the sun. 

 

"How… Long have you been looking for me?" Sora asks and Roxas' face falls instantly.

 

"It doesn't matter," he tries to say quickly but Sora grabs his arm just in time to see Roxas' hand flickering like a television with bad reception. 

 

The dawning realization is a hard one. Roxas can't stay here lest he meet a similar fate.

 

"You have to go home, Roxas."

 

"I will, now that I've found you-"

 

Sora shakes his head.

 

"No! I'm not leaving without you," Roxas is practically shouting, his feelings bleed into Sora like a slowly breaking dam and it breaks his already broken heart.

 

But Sora didn't do what he did for nothing.

 

Sora unclips the necklace he has worn since childhood and pushes it into Roxas' still solid hand. 

 

"You found me, Roxas. Tell everyone I loved them, okay?"

 

It's the last act of magic Sora will ever perform. Truth be told, a part of him doesn't belong here either. The fragment of his heart - or another him's heart, maybe - that found a shelter here in a completely mundane universe. It longs to go home, it always has, but lacked the power to do so.

 

Roxas looks shell shocked, face pale, as Sora uses the connection that tiny piece of his heart still has with Roxas to forcibly open a portal home. Sora puts one hand on Roxas' cheek, using his thumb to wipe away an errant tear just as the portal swallows Roxas whole. It's enough. Barely, but enough, and for a single moment. Sora's  _ home _ .

 

He spends the rest of the day sitting on the beach, work forgotten. When his phone won't stop buzzing he simply turns it off so he can return to watching the sky. Watching for- for- something, he supposes. The warm water laps at his feet and he digs his fingers into the sand beside him to keep from trying to play with the necklace he no longer has.

 

Later, Kairi will find him when he doesn't answer his phone. Her eyes are wide, words tumbling out of her mouth as she sinks into the sand beside him and asks, "what's wrong? Why are you crying? Where's your necklace?"

 

The sun is setting. A breeze blows gently through his hair. There's a weight missing from his neck and his chest. For some reason when Kairi came up to him, he half expected her to be someone blond.

 

Sora scrubs at his eyes and says truthfully, "I- I don't remember."

 


End file.
